Maybess Anvilmar
Maybess is a shrewd Personal Investment Banker who has practiced her trade for the better part of two centuries. Her other passion is being a bawdy tavern-fly, enjoying and even flaunting the finery her lifestyle affords her. She enjoys the company of adventurers, through whom she lives vicariously. Having many connections with traders all over Azeroth, it's likely she can find what you're looking for, for a price. She is the main benefactor of the Women's Guild of Ironforge and has taken a shine to the charming bard Fynnegan Moore. Appearence While the years have seen her youthful looks fade, it's clear that this dwarf was once a woman of great beauty. Her fine gray hair, streaked with white, is finely combed and pulled neatly back into a tight bun, often hidden by a lavish wide-brimmed hat. Well-defined brow ridges frame her deep-set brown eyes well, the gray brows combed and well kept. Large, decorative earrings of the finest quality dangle from her small ears. Jeweled rings adorn her nicotine-stained fingers. She wears a fine dress, elegant yet not overstated. A cape of mink, lined with silk, is draped delicately across her shoulders. She walks with a diamond-tipped cane in one hand, and usually a glass of whiskey in the other. For a woman of her age, her figure is still quite handsome, a confident sensuality in her movements. Her ivory skin, though marked with the fine lines of age, is kept soft and supple by a lifetime away from the sun's harmful rays and a proper skin care regimen. History Maybess has been around for a while. In fact, although just a child at the time, she's old enough to remember the War of Three Hammers. She has been working in Ironforge as a personal investment banker for the better part of two centuries, and in that time she's made many unique and lucritive trade partners, among them seedy Goblin cartels who seem to be able to get her literally anything. She agreed to join Women of Ironforge because she wanted a hobby on the side of her regular banking work, and hanging out with the adventuring lassies makes her feel young again. She's able to offer a unique skill, a craft she's honed as fine as any warrior has honed their sword, to help keep the Guild Treasuary in good supply, sending excess items to auction, procuring valuable and hard-to-find goods the gals might need, and accumulating wealth to keep the guild going strong. Personality Shrewd and sharp-tongued, Maybess loves to unwind after a hard day of trading and just knock back a few drinks and enjoy an expensive cigar. She's bawdy and quick with a joke, and she loves hanging out with the girls whenever they're staying over in Ironforge. She always has a warm bed or heap of furs by a warm fire for a weary guild member near the city. Maybess has a taste for the fine things in life, a lifestyle her job has had no problem supporting. Likes: Rare spirits and fine cigars, luxurious furs and silks, off-color jokes Dislikes: Snakes, spiders, cooking, and cleaning Category:Women of Ironforge